fatmansupremefatnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Paul Whitney
Christopher Paul Whitney ( born 1980 ) is a morbidly-obese, psychotic YouTube vlogger popular under the nickname Fatman, known for creating dozens and dozens of videos consisting of him primarily eating copious amounts of unhealthy foods and showing off his obese body, in addition to singing, yelling, playing video games, annoying his family, and simply staring into his webcam while grunting in a bizzarre fashion. Fatman was known for his erratic, "psychotic" persona, as well as frequently retiring from making videos and deleting YouTube channels, only to return weeks later. Should you decide to call the Whitney's, whether it be to see how fatman is doing or to prank call them, know that Paul or Sharon will answer the phone every time and will hang up if they hear the word "fatman". Despite many internet trolls claiming that Fatman is dead, he is confirmed to be alive as of January 2018. 'Background' Fatman was born to father Paul and Sharon Whitney in the early 1980's. Fatman only has one sibling named Jeremy, who has made an off-screen appearance in two videos. Not much is known about Fatman's childhood and adolescence, other than the unfortunate fact that he spent those years primarily alone and alienated from his peers; opting to play Super Nintendo, eat junk food, and shit himself as consolation. His high school years were spent in a school for children with behavioral problems, as mentioned in the video "fat man says big fat penis dedicated to chuck.MOV". He was a troublemaker, and known primarily for entertaining his peers by screaming "big fat penis" ad nauseum to the chagrin of two security guards, Chuck & Phyllis. He dropped out of high school as a junior. In the video " Interview with fatman" fatman said that in 1999, Fatman's dad took away his Super Nintendo because of bad behavior. This angered Chris, and he clogged the tub and all the sinks with towels and flooded his entire house. Paul and Sharon had to clean it up, and later sent him to a mental institution. This was the first time fatman was in an institution until 2016. 'Internet "Stardom"' In the mid-2000's, Fatman got the attention of Umoxi ( AKA MajorIronWood) after showcasing his "Supreme Fatness" via the game's video-chat functionality. Umoxi obsessed over fatman, and spent countless hours and years recording fatman's live shows, and listening to him vomit on himself while taking a bath. He even drove all the way to Rutland to buy Mcdonald's for fatman. From that point onward, more people became curious about Fatman. This led to a YouTube channel being created, where he would showcase his obesity and eat unhealthy food en masse. In late 2006, Fatman won $12,000 ( $8,400 after state and federal income taxes ) on a scratch-off lottery ticket. According to BassGoesBoom1 ( a long time fan of fatman ) he spent some of it on junk food, and the rest he used to try and win again. It would have probably been for the better had he not won at all, because it influenced him to repeat this foolish act in March 2016, fatman stole $30,000 from Paul's 401k and (again) spent it all on lottery tickets. He was briefly institutionalized for this. A fan called Paul Whitney to confirm this, and he claimed that he was unable to be refunded for the tickets. Paul had to scratch off 1,500 bar codes on the tickets to have them scanned at a gas station, and only won back $2,500, taking on a whopping $27,500 loss, the average price of a new car. Needless to say, the Whitney's will not be going on any trips to the Bahamas anytime soon. From 2007 until 2013, Fatman spent most of his days live streaming on his computer, making youtube videos, eating, drinking beer, playing Xbox 360 and PS3, and occasionally bathing in his hot tub. Back in 2008, fatman had over 30,000 fans and up to 5,000 people at a time on his live streams. Fatman used his e-fame to collect donations from his fanbase, which he asked to send donations to his paypal. This, and his Social Security Disability check were his only sources of income. 'Fatman Today' Fatman has not made a single Youtube video since January 15th, 2016. In March 2016, a rumor spread that Fatman stole $30,000 from Paul's 401k and spent it all on lottery tickets. A fan called Paul Whitney to confirm this, and he claimed that he was unable to be refunded for the tickets. Paul had to scratch off 1,500 bar codes on the tickets to have them scanned at a gas station, and only won back $2,500, taking on a whopping $27,500 loss, the average price of a new car. Needless to say, the Whitney's will not be going on any trips to the Bahamas anytime soon. Paul also claimed he institutionalized fatman for this, as he could no longer trust him. However, skype friends have reported that fatman still logs on to skype as of December 2016, so it can be assumed that fatman is back home living with his parents. It is unknown as of 2016 if Jeremy or Sharon is still living with them. Since then, nothing major has happened in the world of fatman. UPDATE JANUARY 2018 Several calls were made to the Whitney household. Fatman picked up the phone and said " hello hello hello! " before handing the phone to Paul. Paul thought it was a prank call and began snorting like a pig into the phone. The next day, Sharon picks up the phone but then hung up. This confirms that Fatman and his parents are still alive and living at 15 Clover St. Many long-time fans wondered if fatman passed away, or simply lost interest in making videos. Based off of what MajorIronWood ( founder of fatman) and skype friends of fatman have said, fatman still logs on to skype every couple of days. He is also said to be in the worst shape of his life, and continues to eat dangerously unhealthy amounts of food. __NOEDITSECTION__